Monday
by Rosswen
Summary: "He sees me. He hears me. He won't like any of this." AU [Sasunaru]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: Yaoi. OOCness. Raiting will go up.**

**A/N: Welcome to my first Sasunaru story! It' actually an old story of mine, but I'm revising it with Naruto. There will be only one more chap. Enjoy!**

* * *

Monday.

Who would ever love Mondays?

Who would want to leave their beloved's arms and face a new day?

Such thoughts all filled Sasuke's mind at once as he turned off the alarm clock. Sighing deeply, he turned to his side and buried his face in Naruto's soft, messy hair. He smelled it for a moment, trying to wake up properly. Then, after kissing Naruto's exposed, white shoulder lingeringly, Sasuke left the bed reluctantly.

He went to the windows first, and opened the heavy curtains that filled the room with darkness. He blinked several times as the morning sun blinded him for a few moments. Naruto stirred in the bed and turned to his other side, trying to block the sun.

Smiling softly, Sasuke walked into the bathroom. He, first, turned on the jets of the big tub and then moved to the sink to wash his face. The cold water helped him gain his senses and he looked in the mirror as he dried his face with a soft towel. He caught the droplets of water on his tattoo covered chest. He smiled fondly as he touched the big tattoo that covered the left side of his chest. All of his body was covered with them actually, but this one was the most precious one to Sasuke.

When the sound of water filling the tub became too deep, Sasuke walked back to it again. He turned off the jets and then added enough bubbles, then threw a rubber duck in the water.

He turned back to the bedroom, which actually was a suite with everything needed. He kneeled beside the bed and caressed Naruto's soft cheek for a while, watching him silently. It really was a shame to wake this beauty up but they were already late.

"Naruto," Sasuke called softly as his fingers traced Naruto's face lovingly. "Naruto, you have to wake up now." Sasuke said, louder this time and lifted the sheets that covered Naruto's little body.

Naruto parted his eyes slowly and looked at Sasuke with weary eyes. Sasuke smiled softly.

"Good, baby… Come on, your bath is ready," Sasuke picked Naruto up, who immediately took sleeping position by placing his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Come on, Naruto." Sasuke moved his shoulder and let Naruto down, once they were in the bathroom.

"Don't wanna…" Naruto whined as Sasuke took off his clothes.

"Come on, get in," Sasuke urged Naruto into the jakuzzi, not listening to his protests. "You're gonna be late for school."

"I don't wanna go!" Naruto said stubbornly as he sat in the water.

There was a few minutes of silence, during which Sasuke washed Naruto's hair and Naruto played with the bubbles. He then ruined the silence by saying;

"Sasuke doesn't love Naru-chan!"

Sasuke smiled softly. "But, baby, you do know that I love you the most… Why do you say that?"

"Because, you're waking me up _sooo_ early everyday and sending me to that school!" Naruto said quickly.

"But, you only have to wake up two times a week, is that too much?" Sasuke asked and then without waiting for a response added, "And, don't you like your school and your friends there?"

Naruto nodded slowly. "I love them…"

"So," Sasuke smiled warmly, having gone through this conversation countless times. "Look, I didn't even forget ducky-chan this time."

He grabbed the rubber duck and showed it to Naruto, whose face lit up immediately.

"Ducky-chan!" He squealed with delight as he took the plastic toy. "Sasuke loves Naru-chan the most!"

"That's right love." Sasuke kissed Naruto's temple and kept washing Naruto's body.

"Hurts…" Naruto mumbled as he rubbed one of his eyes with a small fist.

"Let me see," Parting Naruto's eyelids gently, Sasuke blew air into the sky-blue orb. "How is it now?" He asked after a while and Naruto nodded with a happy smile and turned to play with his duck and bubbles.

Sasuke grabbed the baby shampoo's bottle and read the tiny letters. "And they say, with the new, non-eye burning formula…"

Sasuke left Naruto alone for a moment, taking a big, fluffy towel, he turned back quickly. "Come on, Naruto, it's time to leave the bath!"

"Sasuke won't bathe with me?" He asked as he stood up.

"We're already late, baby. Next time, okay?" Sasuke said as he draped the towel over Naruto's head.

He covered Naruto's little body carefully and picked him up, taking him back to bedroom. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's hips and then began to trace the tattoos that decorated Sasuke's body. He had been getting tattoos for years now and only his wrists and ankles, his neck, and a line from his chest down to his groin was empty. Naruto had asked him why he was getting his body painted like this and why he was leaving some parts untouched, exactly the places that cloths couldn't cover.

"_It's the tradition_," Sasuke had said. "_Every line has a meaning_."

And he would spend hours explaining them if Naruto wanted.

Sasuke put Naruto down in front of the huge closet and dried him thoroughly.

"I hate Mondays!" Naruto said out of blue.

"I know you do, baby," Sasuke said calmly. "But, Monday comes once in every week, isn't that right?"

Naruto nodded silently.

"Now, what do you wanna wear?" Sasuke asked, Naruto's stark nakedness not disturbing either of them.

"Sasuke's sun!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Alright."

Sasuke took off his own bright yellow t-shirt and helped Naruto put it on. He then dressed Naruto with tight black underwear and skinny jeans. Then, taking Naruto's hand, Sasuke took Naruto to bathroom again, where he blow-dried his shiny hair, and brushed those healthy locks gently afterwards.

"Am I beautiful?" Naruto asked, after Sasuke was done with his hair.

"You are baby, so much…" Sasuke hugged Naruto from behind and placed a lingering kiss on his creamy neck.

"The most beautiful?" Naruto asked this time as he looked at their reflection in the mirror.

"The most beautiful…" Sasuke confirmed. After a squeeze, he let Naruto go and took him to the bedroom again. "What you want us to wear?"

"You'll be the banana, Kiba will be the eggplant and Gaara will be the strawberry!" Naruto said quickly with a bright smile.

"Okay," Taking his cell, Sasuke dialed a number and after a breath the call was answered, "Kiba eggplant, Gaara strawberry." He closed the phone quickly, not making an unnecessarily long conversation.

He grabbed a dark yellow t-shirt from the closet and wore it quickly.

"Yay!" Naruto threw himself in Sasuke's arms and hugged him tightly. Sasuke smiled lovingly and ruffled his hair, the gesture making Naruto giggle.

The t-shirt had a chibi figure of Sasuke's face on it and it was saying, _'Suke_, under it. It was a design of Naruto and Sasuke had every color of these t-shirts.

"Now, now, let's prepare your bag." Sasuke took a white backpack from the closet and put Naruto's purse and phone in it.

"My tablet! Tablet!" Naruto demanded as he stood behind Sasuke.

"Okay," Sasuke got Naruto's tablet and placed it in the pack.

"Music! Music!" He said as he walked in circles around Sasuke's kneeled form.

"My games!" Naruto added after a while. "And, book, my book!"

Sasuke put everything he wanted in the backpack. And then, he took Naruto's art bag from its place. He looked inside carefully. _Clean sheets. Oil paints. Colorful pencils_.

"Crayons!" Naruto said loudly.

Nodding, Sasuke put them in, as well. He let out a short breath as he straightened. "Okay, everything is ready. Let's go have our breakfast."

Sasuke took Naruto's backpack on his back. Taking the art bag in one hand, he held Naruto's hand with the free one and led them out. Naruto was humming and softly jumping as he walked beside Sasuke. They passed a short hall and came down the stairs, where Kiba was waiting. He was wearing a dark purple t-shirt with his chibi figure on it and under it, _Kiba-chan_ could be read clearly. The t-shirt was showing the various tattoos on his arms, but he didn't seem to care as he scratched his head. His hair was messy as always and fox-ears were placed on his head.

Naruto smiled joyfully as he saw Kiba. He let go of Sasuke's hand and ran down the steps.

"Don't run!" Sasuke said behind him but wasn't heard.

"Morning! Good morning!" Naruto shouted as he threw himself in Kiba's arms.

Kiba chuckled softly. "Morning, baby-sama!"

Naruto giggled as he heard the pet-name. He drew back and looked at Kiba's fake ears. "Kiba-chan is a fox now?" He asked with big eyes.

"Apparently, I am!" Kiba smiled and bowed as Sasuke neared them. "Good morning Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke made a face but said nothing as they headed towards the dining room. Kiba and Naruto were walking ahead, with Sasuke following a few steps behind, serving as a bellboy.

"I hate Monday!" Naruto said to Kiba after a moment.

"We all know that!" Kiba joked as he touched the fluffy ears.

"Can't Kiba-chan do something?" Naruto asked this time.

"Hmm…" Kiba rubbed his chin as he thought for a moment. "Aha!" He, then, exclaimed, making Naruto jump beside him. "Why don't we buy Monday? And then, we would change its name and would make it weekend, too!"

Naruto's eyes lit up with the suggestion. "Kiba-chan, let's go to buy Monday!"

"Ahh…" Kiba shook his head with a smile. "I don't have that much money; ask your Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto run back to Sasuke and held onto his free hand. "Let's go to buy Monday!"

"Kiba," Sasuke hissed. "Stop giving him stupid ideas!"

Kiba only smirked as he entered the dining room.

"Look baby," Sasuke placed the bags to a side and then turned to Naruto. "Monday can't be bought. Because, it belongs to nobody. Can we buy the sky? No. Why? Because, it's there and belongs to nobody. Monday is like that, too. It's something about time and nobody can stop the time, okay?"

Naruto nodded slowly, weighting Sasuke's words.

"And besides," Sasuke added after giving Naruto some time. "If there wasn't a Monday, then there wouldn't be Tuesday. Because, it would forget its order and the other days wouldn't find their way, too, and there would be no Saturday,"

Naruto's eyes widened with fear.

"It's bad, right? You love Saturdays," Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded quickly. "Good, now let's have our breakfast."

"Okay!" Naruto nodded and ran inside, Sasuke following close behind him.

Servants with Pikachu ears bowed to them as they entered inside and Naruto laughed merrily as he saw them. He then ran to Gaara's side, who was waiting beside the long dining table.

"Gaara!" Naruto hugged Gaara tightly, who returned the embrace with a small smile that was reserved for Naruto only. Naruto drew back after a moment and examined Gaara's outfit. He was wearing a red t-shirt with his chibi on it, saying _Gaara-kun_ under it. "Gaara-kun is a panda now?" Naruto asked as he touched the panda ears on Gaara's head.

Gaara smiled softly and nodded. Naruto smiled back and then went to sit by the table. There were places for at least eight people, but Naruto sat as close as possible to Sasuke. Kiba and Gaara sat down, as well and their breakfast was served quickly. The old butler placed a cup of tea in front of Sasuke and served Naruto honey covered cereal and orange juice.

"Thank you, Saru-san." Sasuke said as he took his cup.

"Saru-san, thank you!" Naruto repeated after him as he, too, took his glass.

"Of course, my masters." The old butler bowed and then served Kiba's breakfast, his usual toast and coke, and, finally, Gaara's breakfast, only a fresh green apple.

They were silent as they ate. Sometimes Naruto asked questions and Sasuke replied. And, sometimes, when Naruto wasn't happy with Sasuke drinking only tea, he would shove a spoonful of cereal into his mouth and Sasuke ate silently, though he hated it.

They went to the bathroom after the quick breakfast, and then headed to the main door, where Sasuke helped Naruto to wear his jacket. He then kneeled to help Naruto wear his sneakers. Naruto bent down slightly, holding onto Sasuke's shoulders as he tied the shoes carefully and tidied his jeans' ankles before standing up.

"In! In!" Naruto demanded, pointing his cuffs.

"Okay," Bending down again, Sasuke tucked them in Naruto's sneakers' ankles. "Fine?"

Naruto nodded with a smile.

Without Sasuke having to demand, a sun cream was extended to him buy the butler. He took it and applied a good amount on Naruto's creamy, highly sensitive face and neck. He spread it carefully and rubbed Naruto's small hands in his with the remaining cream.

"Let's go," Sasuke said finally. "We're already late." Sasuke tugged Naruto's hand and took him to a black mini-van that was waiting outside the door.

Gaara took the driver's seat as Kiba took front seat with him. Sasuke took Naruto with him to the back and Gaara drove out of the house's area to the city center.

The ride to Naruto's school was silent. Naruto glued himself to Sasuke's side as if they were going to be parted for years. Sasuke didn't say anything only smiled and took Naruto under his arm and held him tightly. Only a couple of hours but Naruto still didn't want to leave his side.

Sasuke opened the sliding door as they stopped in front of Naruto's school's main gate. _Tokyo Art Academy_. The capital's most prestigious art college for the most talented students, and Naruto was accepted there last year. He had gotten the acceptance of all of the consul members with the highest degree of the school history.

"Okay Naruto," Sasuke smiled softly as Naruto stood in front of him with sad looking eyes. "You'll learn lots of new things today and show them to me tonight, right?"

Naruto nodded silently as he listened to Sasuke.

"Today, Gaara will accompany you." Sasuke said as he took Naruto's face between his palms.

"'Suke can't?" Naruto asked softly.

"I can't, love. Kiba and I have some business to take care… But Gaara will bring you to the office for lunch, okay?"

"Okay!" Naruto smiled and then, tip-toeing, he tilted his face, demanding to be kissed.

Smiling, Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto's plush lips, immediately, his body wanting more. He licked those petal lips and was rewarded with entrance right away. Sasuke pushed his tongue inside for a quick taste of Naruto. He rubbed their tongues together and drew back with a smile as he felt Naruto shudder. He traced Naruto's bottom lip and then took him in his arms.

It was an odd feeling. They had to separate almost every day like this. But it was so hard to let Naruto out of his sight. His mind was going crazy with the possibilities of something happening to him, someone trying to hurt him… And, these were the precise reasons why he accompanied Naruto when he was in the class or he left one of his closest friends and most capable men with him.

Normally, outsiders were banned from the college but after getting Naruto's acceptance letter, Sasuke had gone to the academy and made some adjustments. A good amount of donation had helped Sasuke to get a private access card.

"I love you." Naruto whispered, drawing Sasuke back to reality.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's scarred cheek softly, whispering, "I love you, too…"

He let Naruto go and looked at Gaara, who had taken Naruto's bags. They made eye contact and Gaara nodded, his eyes telling that he knew what Sasuke was trying to say. Sasuke turned to Naruto again and smiled.

"See you later, okay?"

"Okay!" Naruto nodded, taking Gaara's offered hand, he entered the campus, talking merrily to Gaara, who was nodding and smiling in response to him.

"Alright," Sasuke turned to Kiba after watching Naruto till he was out of his sight. "Where are we going?"

Kiba lit a cigarette before answering, "Chinese quarter. I heard that they're messing some things up."

Sasuke nodded and, taking his cell, he dialed a number quickly. "Juugo, I want a fast ride and equipment. Yeah… Kiba's, too."

After closing his phone Sasuke eyed Kiba closely who was smoking distractedly with his fluffy fox ears still on his head. Once he had promised Naruto that he would never take it off on Mondays and he was keeping his word, just like Gaara.

They were all orphans. Sasuke, Gaara and Kiba.

Sasuke had no memory of his family; neither did he want to learn. They had abandoned him in that filthy place which was called an orphanage, and that was the only thing that mattered. He was eight when he ran away along with Kiba and Gaara. He wasn't sure if streets were better or not. They had to sleep under the cold nights. They had to spend days without eating anything. But, whatever happened, they were together all the time.

Sasuke was about turn nine when he first ended a life.

He was just a child; he hadn't wanted to kill someone on purpose, he only had wanted to take a green apple for his friend. Gaara loved them, but it had been years since he last tasted it. When that kid with a family could have lots of it, why couldn't they? It was only fair in Sasuke's child mind to take one. Just one… But the grocer hadn't thought like Sasuke and had chased after him, after just one, little, green apple…

It had been easy for him to catch Sasuke. It had been easy for him to beat Sasuke up furiously.

Between all the pain he felt, Sasuke had done the only thing he could think of that moment and pushed him off himself with all of the strength he could muster. The man had lost his balance and fallen heavily to the ground. He hadn't moved after that and when Sasuke had enough courage to look at him, he had seen a dark trail of blood coming from the behind of his head.

The only thing Sasuke could do was run and he had done that with all his might. At least he still had the apple, now covered with Sasuke's own blood. But, it was still an apple…

Kiba was thirteen when he lost his innocence.

It was with a prostitute, three years older than him. The child woman was beautiful and it had only taken a glance for Kiba to fall for her. Maybe she had been impressed by Kiba's still, somehow, remaining innocence. Maybe she had liked his behavior which was manly despite his age. Whatever the reason, she had given herself to Kiba willingly, and, in time, they had become lovers, dating secretly.

Kiba was fourteen when he first killed.

His lover's boss had realized that his whore was giving herself to a man for free and she was running away some nights without permission to meet with that rat. Nobody should dare to steal from him like that. So, one day, he followed his prostitute to her secret meeting place with the kid and killed her in front of Kiba's eyes, cutting her elegant neck without thinking.

It had been in a blur of moment that Kiba grabbed his gun from his belt and shot the man till he ran out of bullets. He, then, had gone to her lifeless body and cried beside her until his eyes closed from the soreness…

Gaara was thirteen when he first stole a life.

He had been left in the orphanage by his own mother, who couldn't protect his son from his father's abuse. He was a sick pedophile that used his own son, deserving to be burned in the deepest flames of hell.

Gaara hadn't even blinked when he killed him despite his pleas. He didn't even feel the tiny bit of guilt inside of his heart. But, he had stopped speaking after that and nobody heard a word from him again. He had killed his own father after all, and this was the punishment he gave to himself…

Sasuke took a deep breath as he got in the requested car with Kiba. They were all broken souls, trying to find their heaven.

* * *

"I hate these men!" Kiba grumbled beside Sasuke as he lit another cigarette.

Sasuke sighed as he made a hand gesture, demanding one. He took a deep drag before placing his gun behind of his belt. "Me too, man. They are always making so much noise."

"Definitely!" Kiba exclaimed as they walked into the shop that was located in the center in the Chinese Quarter, thirteen men following them.

Smiling at his friend, Sasuke entered inside first and immediately guns were pointed at his face.

"Hey," He spat the butt on the floor carelessly. "Watch whom you're threatening …"

Kiba entered the shop right after him and leaned his gun's barrel to the temple of the one who was closest to Sasuke. Their other men filled the little space and guns were pointed to each of the people inside.

"Where is your boss?" Sasuke asked, in a low, dangerous voice but he got no reply. "You're trying my patience," He walked into the center without caring about the weapons. "Where is he?!"

"You're annoying," Kiba growled and fired his gun, killing one of the Chinese man without hesitating, and then, pointed his gun to another. "Sasuke-sama has asked a question… now answer. Or, I'll play; loves, loves not, with you."

Sasuke chuckled softly. "You have another lover?"

Kiba smirked. "Maybe?" He then shot another man in his heart. "Loves not! No! I want a loving lover!"

He pointed his gun at other but Sasuke stopped him by raising his hand.

"I think they have something to tell me… right?" Sasuke made eye contact with the most cowed one. "Where is your boss?"

The trembling young man lifted a shaky hand and pointed at a typical, young, Chinese man who was looking down without lifting his face.

Frowning, Sasuke stood in front of him. "Look at me…"

The man refused to do as he was ordered; only getting on Sasuke's nerves. He grabbed the tan-skinned man's collar and shook him. "When I say something, you do as I say!" He shouted angrily. "Who are you? Where is Li-san?"

"I'm his son," the young man said in a poor Japanese.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked, he was bored of all this already.

"I… I killed him." The man said as he lowered his gaze.

"You killed him?" Sasuke asked, this really was surprising even for him. "You killed your own father?" Then, he smirked. "Youth nowadays… They really do strange things, don't they Kiba?"

"That's right, boss." Kiba approached to Sasuke slowly.

"What's your name kid?" Sasuke demanded.

"Jun," He said softly.

"Now, Jun, I'll forgive you this time, just this time," Sasuke said slowly. "But, if you do something stupid to mess the things up in _my city_, I won't let you take one more breath. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes, Sasuke-sama," Jun lowered his gaze under Sasuke's piercing one.

"Good… I won't be this generous the next time. Use your chance, become better than your father."

With that, they left the shop and the quarter.

* * *

Sasuke was thirteen when he began taking orders from the yakuza.

The boss had seen him in a street fight, fighting with all his might. Fighting to get the money for some food, to find somewhere dry to sleep.

The offer was accepted by Sasuke immediately. Food, money and a home for him and his friends - everything he could ask for. In return he had taken in by the yakuza and given a hard education to use in the future as the boss' guard. And, in a couple of years, the street child that no one even expected to survive for long became the boss' most trusted man.

He was strong and determined. He was good at using swords and guns. He could beat everyone in a fair fight and he wasn't needlessly emotional when it came to killing. But most important of all: he was smart and had quick reflexes. He was good at reading the situation. It was only fair that he got stronger in the yakuza each passing day, while people gossiped behind the closed doors about him as the new boss.

* * *

Sasuke sighed deeply as he relaxed in his leather revolving chair at his office. It was near to Naruto's college. Actually, Sasuke had moved his offices to here after Naruto began attending the academy.

These last weeks had been really hard on Sasuke. Elders had given Tokyo to him. He was responsible for the heart of Japan now and it really took most of his energy. And, of course, there was his little baby. Sasuke smiled fondly as he looked at his laptop's screen. It was showing Naruto in the middle of making a snowman.

Naruto was seventeen when Sasuke met him.

At the age of twenty-three, Sasuke had thought he had seen and experienced everything. But one afternoon as he entered the yakuza's plaza, little did he expect to learn that he didn't know anything about life at all.

There, he had found Naruto, sitting at the waiting area, softly singing a song to himself, swaying his legs -years later he was still short but back then he was even shorter -, and playing with a little ball that had the world map on it.

As if under a spell, Sasuke had gone to Naruto's side and sat down beside him. Naruto had looked up and smiled sweetly. And at that moment, Sasuke had lost his heart to this pure beauty.

"_Hi!" Naruto said._

"_Hi…" Sasuke answered slowly._

"_Who are you?" Naruto asked without hesitation._

"_Sasuke," Sasuke said, eyeing every move of Naruto closely._

"_Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke, who in turn, nodded. "That's too long!" Naruto puffed his cheeks cutely as he brushed his hair out of his face. "We will call you… 'Suke!"_

_Sasuke chuckled softly. "What's your name?"_

"_Naruto!" Naruto answered with a joyful smile._

_Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "And, is your name really short?"_

"_It is!" Naruto nodded wildly. "Cause, I'm Naru-chan!"_

"_Oh…" Sasuke nodded, like that made all the sense in the world at that moment._

"_Where are we?" Naruto asked as he gave the world-ball to Sasuke._

"_Uhm…" Sasuke turned the ball and then spotted Japan. "Here!"_

"_Ohh…" Holding onto Sasuke's shoulder, Naruto took a closer look. "The world is round?"_

"_It is." Sasuke nodded with a soft smile but a tiny voice in him was telling him that there was something wrong with Naruto._

"_Then, why aren't we falling off?" Naruto asked suddenly._

"_It's because of the gravity." Sasuke told him._

"_What is gravity?" Naruto asked this time._

"_It's a force that keeps the things stuck to earth's surface," Sasuke tried to explain as much as he could. "Haven't you heard of Newton before?"_

_Naruto pouted as he frowned. "Neu… Niu… That's a strange name!"_

_Sasuke laughed softly. "How old are you?"_

_Naruto sat back on his heels as he looked at his fingers, trying to calculate his age, looking impossibly adorable as he did so._

"_Seventeen!" Finally Naruto shouted with a satisfied smile on his face._

"_You are seventeen?" Sasuke was shocked to hear that. Neither physically nor mentally had Naruto appeared to be seventeen to him._

"_Naru-chan!"_

_At the sound of another voice they looked up._

"_Daddy!" Naruto ran to the man who wore dark grey suit. There was another man beside him, clad in black._

_Sasuke bowed deeply. The black suited one was his boss and the other was Minato-san, his senior, and apparently, Naruto's father._

"_Rise, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke heard the head of the yakuza's voice after a moment and rose._

"_Sasuke showed me where we are!" Naruto said happily as he pointed the big island to his father. "And he told me about gravity!"_

"_Ah, thank you so much Sasuke-kun," Minato said._

"_No need to thank me sir," Sasuke bowed his head. Minato smiled softly._

"_Let's go home, Naru-chan."_

_Naruto nodded but first he went to Sasuke's side. Tip-toeing, he kissed Sasuke's cheek sweetly and gave him a smile that could melt an iceberg. He, then, ran to his father and they left the place together. Sasuke found himself looking after him till he was out of his eyeshot, with a hand on his cheek, a stupid smile on his face._

"_What's wrong with him_?" Sasuke had asked to the boss after turning to face him.

"_Nothing is wrong with him_," The boss had said. "_He's just a child_."

And, he was right.

At the age of six, on a rainy Monday morning, Naruto had witnessed his mother's murder. And he had stopped growing up after that.

* * *

Naruto was eighteen when he lost his father.

It was a small battle between two gangs and Minato was responsible of getting them under control. He had taken Sasuke with him that night. His baby son's closest friend that Naruto seemed to have a crush on. With his experienced eyes he could easily see Sasuke's adoration for Naruto and it pleased him. In this business, nobody would guarantee what would happen in the next moment. Naruto needed new people to love and protect him and Minato knew he could entrust his son to this young man.

It was a rainy Monday night that Naruto lost his father in Sasuke's arms. A stray bullet had found its way to his body, making him choke on his own blood.

"Take care of him…" were his last words and Sasuke had promised that he would.

The memory was still vivid and bitter in Sasuke's mind as was Naruto's pain afterwards…

Sometimes people asked Sasuke why he was with Naruto. He was a child, trapped in an adult's body, after all. He acted as the child that he felt like most of the time, did strange things under their accusing stares. He might be beautiful, but it was a mystery to them why Sasuke built his life as Naruto wanted. Sometimes, Naruto even had difficulties speaking; he would stutter a lot and use broken sentences. It was hard to understand him.

But, Sasuke had no problems with understanding Naruto. A heart could speak in a thousand languages, if you only listened, and Sasuke could perfectly understand Naruto's pure heart.

They could only wonder. They would never know. Sasuke _needed_ Naruto.

It had been so long that he had lost the count of the people he killed. He stole. He threatened. Without Naruto, Sasuke had no mercy. Without Naruto, Sasuke really didn't have a real reason to breathe. In this darkness, Naruto was Sasuke's only light. In this filthy world, Naruto was the pureness that helped Sasuke to hold on. Sasuke couldn't exist without him.

Sasuke chuckled as he heard loud footsteps approach his door which opened suddenly, revealing a widely smiling Naruto behind it.

"Sasuke!" He shouted happily.

"Ohh, look who is here!" Sasuke said with a smile.

"It's Naruto! Naruto!"

Naruto ran to Sasuke, who pushed his seat back and opened his arms. Naruto threw himself in Sasuke's strong arms and struggled to climb onto his lap. Chuckling, Sasuke held Naruto's thighs and helped him to crawl into his lap. Naruto wound his arms around Sasuke's neck and pecked his cheek, then, began to rub his head along his neck, very much like a cat.

Gaara entered after a moment. He left Naruto's belongings near to the door and smiled at Sasuke, who in turn smiled back at him. Then, Gaara went away as silently as he had come, closing the door behind him securely.

"Sasuke missed me?" Naruto asked as he pinched Sasuke's cheeks softly.

Sasuke smiled. "Of course I missed you, love."

"You thought of me all the time?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke's eyes, smiling softly.

"Of course, baby, of course…" Sasuke smiled softly and then not resisting the urge anymore, he captured Naruto's sweet lips.

A joyful sound was heard from Naruto as he gave entrance to Sasuke's stubborn tongue.

One would wonder how Sasuke had coaxed Naruto into bed. Well, that had nothing to do with Sasuke! Naruto was naturally curious about everything, so, he had explored his body, and then explored Sasuke's body. And then, well, one thing had led to another, and voila…

By the time they broke apart, Naruto was breathing heavily and his eyes seemed unfocused as he gazed in to Sasuke's dark eyes. Sasuke bit his tongue as he watched Naruto's beautiful face.

"I want…" Naruto began slowly.

"Yes, baby?" Sasuke asked excitedly. _Wild, hot, office desk sex__?_

"Candy!" Naruto ended his words jolly.

"Ohh…" Sasuke chuckled. "My candy?"

"No!" Naruto shook his head wildly, his beautiful hair falling around, framing his face with soft waves. "Sweet candy!"

"So, my candy is not sweet?" Sasuke asked with a silent amusement in his voice.

"It's sweet, too!" Naruto said immediately.

Naruto wasn't good at getting jokes so it was all the more fun for Sasuke to tease him.

"But I want pink candy!" Naruto added after a while.

_Pink condoms__?_ "So, you don't like my candy anymore?" Sasuke faked a pout.

"Noo!" Naruto drew back and caressed Sasuke's crotch. "I love Sasuke's candy…"

The real pout was forming on Naruto's lips as his eyes started to water up.

"Shh…" Sasuke hugged him tightly and kissed his hair tenderly. "I was just joking. You'll get any candy you want."

"Any?" Naruto asked as he drew back a little to look at Sasuke's face.

Sasuke smiled as he brushed Naruto's hair out of his face. "Anything, baby."

"Big pink ones?" Naruto asked as he played with Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke chuckled. "Big pink ones… But, first, you have to eat your lunch."

"Sasuke it is Monday!" Naruto said with wide eyes.

"It is." Sasuke nodded.

"Then, I'm gonna get the most biggest hamburger and coke!" Naruto said loudly as he opened his arms wide.

"You will," Sasuke nodded as he smiled. He stood up with Naruto in his arms and placed him in the chair. "Wait for me here; I'll get you your meal."

"Okay, okay!" Naruto nodded wildly and then stood up suddenly. "But first, look at what I've done today!"

"Oh, yes, show me baby."

Sasuke waited by his desk as Naruto ran to his art bag and took out a big, white sheet. He ran back to Sasuke's side and gave it to him.

Sasuke smiled as he studied Naruto's latest work. There, on the meaningless white piece of paper, Naruto had created his magic. There was a perfect image of Sasuke, showing him as he slept. It was perfectly detailed, giving the feeling of a photograph.

"This is perfect, Naru-chan." Sasuke said in awe.

"Is it? Is it?" Naruto asked enthusiastically. He craved for Sasuke's approval the most out of all people around him.

"It is, baby, you're so talented," Sasuke left the drawing on the desk and then dropped a kiss on Naruto's forehead. "And, getting more professional each passing day," He pushed Naruto on the seat gently and gave him the remote control of the TV on the wall. "I'll be back soon."

In response Naruto hummed and switched on the TV, trying to find his favorite anime channel. He, then, took a pencil and began to work on Sasuke's sleeping face again. The man who was Naruto's everything.

Naruto couldn't exactly remember when he had met with Sasuke. It was like; he had been there for Naruto from the start. There was his father before him, Naruto was sure of that and it had hurt very much when Sasuke had said his father had gone to heaven and Naruto could no longer see him. After that, Naruto had clung to Sasuke with everything he was because he was the only one Naruto knew in this world.

He couldn't remember his mother. Whenever he tried to remember her, his head started hurting so Sasuke had told him to stop trying because, she, as well, was in the heaven with his father. Sasuke had taken him to a psychologist in the past and she had hypnotized Naruto to learn things. Naruto wasn't sure if they got something from him. Sasuke had never mentioned it and never sent him to that kind woman again.

Sasuke was always there to protect him and love him or play with him… Do whatever Naruto wanted. Naruto wasn't good at understanding emotions but when Sasuke told him that he loved him so much that his heart hurt, Naruto knew that the reason of his own heart's pain was his love for Sasuke.

Sometimes, people would look at him strangely, because of a word he said or something he did. And Naruto didn't like it. But with Sasuke and his friends he didn't feel strange or anything. He was just Naruto and they all loved him for that.

Naruto's trail of thoughts was cut short as he heard knocking on the door.

"Come!" He shouted without thinking.

He was expecting to see Kiba or Gaara - Sasuke wouldn't knock on the door - but a man he had never seen before came in. He was tall, wearing a dark grey suit and had short, messy raven hair.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked right away.

"Natsuki Yasunori," The man bowed deeply. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sasuke-sama."

"Ohh…" Naruto giggled. "I'm not Sasuke-sama, silly!"

Sakura looked up at Naruto, who was looking at him with big smiling eyes.

"I'm Naruto-sama!" He said.

"Naruto-sama…" Natsuki raised his eyebrows.

It was his first day at the job as Sasuke-sama's guard but everything seemed really strange here. First he had met with a man who never spoke and wore panda ears. On top of that, he was wearing a t-shirt that displayed most of his tattoos and it seemed that he didn't care about it. Then, he had met with a man who spoke too much and wore fox ears. He seemed to be the head guard as he examined Natsuki very closely. But as a rule, he had said that he had to see Sasuke-sama and sent him here. And now, there was a very beautiful but child-like young man who was talking to him and checking the TV time to time, watching some sort of…

"Fairy Tail!" Naruto shouted loudly as he saw his favorite anime's opening theme on the TV. "Sit there and watch with me!" He demanded as he pointed the leather couches that designed as leisure area.

"What are you saying?" Natsuki asked as he frowned.

Naruto, too, frowned as he pouted. But, before he could say anything, Sasuke came in with a tray in his hands.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out, as soon as he saw his lover's familiar features.

"Yes, baby?" Sasuke answered as he passed by Natsuki. "Have a seat Natsuki," said Sasuke without looking at him, he placed the tray in front of Naruto on the desk.

"He's not doing as I want!" Naruto pointed Natsuki with a small finger.

"What did you want love?" Sasuke asked calmly as he opened the packages.

"I told him to sit down and watch Fairy Tail with me but he didn't!" Naruto said accusingly.

Finally, Sasuke turned back and faced Natsuki. "You heard Naruto. Sit there and watch."

"Bu-" Natsuki began but Sasuke cut him off.

"_Do_ as I say."

Sasuke hated repeating himself and mostly the consequences of it were bad for the people that caused it. But when Sasuke was around Naruto, he would never _hurt_other people; he would never use his gun, or mutter a bad word. Whatever it was, Naruto had to stay out of it. He would stay clean.

Natsuki sat down heavily and began to watch his new boss instead of TV. He seemed so tender to own Tokyo at his young age.

Sasuke placed a big napkin on Naruto's lap and pushed the tray closer to him. Naruto immediately grabbed his hamburger and began to eat throatily. Sasuke watched him fondly for a moment and then holding his head, he kissed Naruto's temple and placed a lingering kiss on his soft cheek, worshipping him silently. Naruto didn't stop Sasuke as he kissed him but kept eating and watching.

Chuckling softly, Sasuke stroked Naruto's sun-kissed hair for a while and then went to Natsuki's side.

"Well, hello," Sasuke said casually as he sat down on the couch. "I assume that you already know who I am."

Natsuki nodded without a word as he glanced at Naruto who was drinking his coke loudly.

"Look at me," Sasuke drew his attention and Natsuki turned to face Sasuke immediately. "Did you meet with Kiba?"

"Kiba?" Natsuki asked. "The one with the fox ears?"

"Yes, him," Sasuke nodded. "Did he talk about our rule?"

"Yes, he did." Natsuki said slowly but couldn't stop himself from watching Naruto as he made happy noises when Natsu beat up some guys.

"Stop staring at him…" Sasuke said through gritted teeth. "I do believe I should explain you some things," Sasuke began darkly, immediately getting his response as Natsuki nodded and looked down. "You may be working for me, but your number one responsibility will be Naruto, do you understand?"

Natsuki nodded quickly.

"Whatever he wants, he'll get. You _have_to do as he wishes. If he wants you to watch anime, you'll watch it. If he wants you to wash his pretty feet you'll wash them… Got it?"

Natsuki gave a hesitant nod.

"No hesitating Natsuki," Sasuke said as he leaned back. "Simple; if Naruto is happy, so am I and if we're happy, you'll get the most satisfying prize in every shape you can imagine."

After a moment of thinking, Natsuki nodded slowly. "I would like to serve you, Sasuke-sama."

"Good… Now," Sasuke scratched his nape. "There are things you should know… Sometimes, Naruto gets way too stubborn and demanding. Do not argue with him; just give him what he wants. He's not good at remembering things, do not push him and definitely do not push him into anything he doesn't want. He tends to repeat himself, never let him feel bad about it. If he's telling you the same thing for the billionth time, you'll listen to it like it's the first.

Sometimes he cannot discern the difference between the things that are his and that don't belong to him. If he takes something without informing the owner, you'll be there to convince him to give it back, or buy it from the owner. He knows he's a man, but he actually has no idea of the difference between a man and a woman. So, do not tell him any crap about what a man should or shouldn't do …

He stutters when he's nervous and afraid. If he does that around you, you'll be there to comfort him, or take him to me as soon as possible. He's afraid of the dark and heights and he's allergic to soybeans and cherries." Sasuke said and taking a deep breath he added, "Never smoke when you're with him, never show your gun, or use a bad word… All in all, make him feel comfortable and accepted. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Natsuki said quickly, trying to get all the info Sasuke had given to him.

"I use two phones. You'll get two numbers. One is the orange line. Do not call it unless it's something related to Naruto. Call the black line whenever you want. You won't reach me directly but someone will surely answer. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Sasuke-sama," Natsuki bowed slightly.

"Sasuke!" Naruto walked to them with flying steps and sat in Sasuke's lap. He found a comfortable position and looked up. "I ate all of it!"

Sasuke smiled as he brushed Naruto's hair out of his face. "Good… Did you wash your hands?"

"Yes! Look!"

Naruto held out his hands and leaning over Sasuke smelled them.

"Smells so clean!" Sasuke smiled and Naruto nodded happily. He then, placed his head on Sasuke's shoulder, facing Natsuki.

"Sasuke candy?" He asked as he pinched Sasuke's neck lightly.

"Oh, right… I have things to do, let's call Kiba; he'll take you to the shop." Sasuke said and reached for his phone.

"No, no!" Naruto stopped him. "Natsuki will take me!"

"You want to go with him?" Sasuke asked as he caressed Naruto's back.

"Yes!" Naruto nodded. "Sasuke, his name is too long!"

"Ah, yes it's." Sasuke nodded.

Natsuki was watching the exchange between the lovers closely.

"We should call him…" Naruto tapped his chin and then smiled widely. "Natsu! Like Fairy Tail! Ohh… But, his hair is black!"

"Do you want it pink?" Sasuke asked as he kissed Naruto's hair.

Naruto nodded happily.

"Dye your hair to pink Natsuki," Sasuke looked at Natsuki who was looking at him with wide eyes. "Now, take Naruto to the candy shop. It's not far from here. Naruto will show you the way."

The next five minutes Sasuke helped Naruto to wear his jacket and then they tried to find Naruto's phone together, and placed it in his pocket along with his info card. Then, Sasuke gave Natsuki a new phone and a credit card.

"Don't be late, okay?" Sasuke kissed Naruto softly on the lips and then waved after him as he left with Natsuki.

He went to his desk and cleaned up the remaining of Naruto's lunch. He, then, collected Naruto's things and works and placed them in his bag.

Taking a deep breath, he sat down in his seat and opened some files to check. They had showed themselves to the Chinese, he didn't think they would cause trouble when they paid their tribute. He was about to take some notes when his door burst open and a panting Natsuki dived in, closely followed by Kiba, Gaara and some other men.

Frowning, Sasuke got on his feet quickly.

"What the fuck?!" He then realized something and his heart pounded fearfully. "Where is Naruto?"

"I…" Natsuki gulped loudly. "He…"

"Where is he?" Sasuke shouted and without realizing, he was already at Natsuki's side, grabbing his collar and pressing him against the walls behind. "Speak Natsuki." Sasuke hissed.

"I… I," Natsuki took a deep breath. "We were about to enter the shop when a van approached. There were at least four men and one of them tried to talk to Naruto-sama. And then, t-they took him I tried to stop them but couldn't. And I…"

Natsuki's blabbering was cut by a punch he got in his stomach by Sasuke, whose face was red with fury. Natsuki moaned loudly and pressed his hands on his stomach. He had no time to recover, because the next thing he felt was the metallic taste of blood on his tongue as Sasuke's punch to his jaw caused his teeth to cut his tongue.

"Then why are you here, you dipshit!" Sasuke shouted furiously and squeezed Natsuki's throat hard, cutting his oxygen supply. Nobody tried to stop him, only watched the event with unseeing eyes.

"How could you let them take him?" Sasuke shook Natsuki wildly, like he had lost his mind. "Answer!"

"There was four of them Sasuke-sama, I could do nothing. And, I t-thought I should inform you and we would do something a-about it." Natsuki stuttered.

It seemed that Sasuke wanted to keep beating him but he stopped suddenly and took a deep breath.

"Kiba," He growled.

Kiba stepped ahead. "Yes, boss?"

"Didn't you inform him about the rule?"

"I did, boss." Kiba nodded.

"What was the rule?" Sasuke asked to Natsuki harshly.

"P-Protect Naruto-sama by all means." Natsuki said slowly.

"And which part you couldn't get with your thick head?!" Sasuke shouted and then took a deep breath again. "Do you know who took him?"

"No boss." Natsuki shook his head.

"Did you notice something that would let us know who are they?" Sasuke asked, calmly this time.

"No boss."

Sasuke let out a loud breath. "Kiba, you have cigarette?"

Nodding, Kiba gave Sasuke one and everybody was silent as Sasuke took a deep drag.

"Do you have a family, Natsuki?" Sasuke asked.

"Only my old parents that I have to take care of, boss." Natsuki answered quickly, wondering about Sasuke's intentions.

"A lover? Children?" Sasuke asked this time.

"No." Natsuki looked at Sasuke who gave him a small, joyless smile.

"Your parents will be looked after," Sasuke said and patted Natsuki's shoulder. "You may rest in peace."

With that Sasuke left the room, his man following him. Before Natsuki could ask what was happening, he let out a deep gasp and looked down. _There_, through his heart, he could see the shining silver of a blade. He moaned as he looked up. And, _there_, he saw ever silent Gaara with his fiery red hair and cute panda ears, taking his life without hesitation with his cold wakizashi.

Gaara yanked his short sword back and Natsuki fell to the ground heavily, lifeless. Without sparing a glance at his body that was quickly getting cold, he left the room and followed his comrades.

* * *

**That's it for now. If you have time, leave me a review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own the song.**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai. Violence.**

**A/N: Here is the second and the last part of Monday! Thank you so much for your reviews, I love each of them!**

**_shadeofblue:_ I don't think he will. Naruto's happy and safe in the world Sasuke has created for him. And I doubt he would try to change, I think it would hurt him too much. Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Candy, candy, candy…" Naruto sang to himself as they left Sasuke's office block. "This way Natsu!" He pointed across the street.

"Alright." Natsu nodded and followed Naruto into the traffic lights.

"You have to hold my hand!" Naruto said and extended his hand to Natsu.

Natsu took his hand reluctantly as he looked around. Great, he was taking orders from a child.

"It's red man!" Naruto said as he pointed the traffic light. "Means st- ohh, oh! It turned green man! Means go! Go!" He said happily and dragged Natsu behind him.

"Excellent," Natsu said. "Your IQ must be so high!"

"Ay…" Naruto looked at Natsu with confused eyes.

Natsu couldn't stop a smile that reached his lips. He was, somehow, cute.

"Oh, there!" Naruto pointed a shop excitedly ahead of them. "Sasuke knows the owner-san! So, he gives Naru-chan whatever he wants!"

"Well, he kinda has to know Sasuke," Natsu said but immediately regretted as Naruto opened his mouth to ask him a question.

But, he didn't have a chance as a black van stopped loudly at the sideway, drawing Naruto's attention. A man, with dark sunglasses and a long trench coat got out and walked to them.

"Hello!" He greeted them casually.

Natsu narrowed his eyes as he tightened his grip on Naruto's hand. "Who are you?" He asked strictly.

"Doesn't matter… We're here for him." The man said as he pointed Naruto with a head gesture.

"If you think you can…" Natsu began but couldn't end his words as a fist came his way. He let go of Naruto's hand and began to fight with the man.

Natsu was in the business as far as he could remember. He was quick in the fights but this man was good. He tried to concentrate but a sharp scream drew his attention. He turned back to see another man, taking Naruto and shoving him roughly in the van.

"Hey!" Natsu tried to reach Naruto but a kick he got from behind sent him to ground, his head hitting the hard surface.

The sudden impact left him motionless for a few moments, yet he could hear the sharp sound of burning wheels. Blinking several times, he stood up slowly and saw the van turning a distant corner.

He, then, began to run with all his might.

* * *

Naruto screamed as loud as he can. But, there was a man behind him who was covering his mouth, muffling his noises.

There were two other men, each holding Naruto's ankles as he struggled violently.

Another one was watching the scenery without doing anything but with a sudden movement, he approached them and slapped Naruto across the cheek hard.

Naruto let out a whimper as tears filled his eyes and blurred his vision. He drew his knees to his chest and hugged them as the men let him go.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…"

He repeated his name like an old chant as if Sasuke could hear him at the moment and take him to his familiar warmness.

"Sasuke huh?" The man, obviously in charge, sat close to Naruto. "He really is a weak man to own Tokyo." He said and then began to grope Naruto's pockets.

"N-No!" Naruto tried to inch away but it was almost impossible in the little space and four other men around him.

It didn't last long, though, as his only one pocket was occupied with his expensive cell phone and the info card.

The man crushed the phone under his heavy shoe and then began to examine the card that had Naruto's needed information if he would get lost. Blood type. His allergies. Numbers to call. An address. And, of course his name.

"Uchiha Naruto?" The man asked, seeming surprised. "Who are you to him?"

But, Naruto didn't look like he was going to answer as he covered his ears with his small hands.

"Answer!" The man shouted this time.

"Sasuke s-says, I sh-shouldn't t-talk to strangers." Naruto said, it was getting harder to control his voice.

The men who kidnapped him laughed at his words and Naruto pressed his hands with more pressure on his ears as he closed his eyes tightly.

"You didn't answer the question," The man reminded him after a moment. "Are you his brother?"

"N-No," Naruto answered. "N-Naru-chan Sasuke's w-wifey."

"Wifey? As in the _wife_?" The man asked with wide eyes and Naruto nodded. "You two are married? Uchiha Sasuke, the owner of Tokyo, is married to another man?"

"I… I-I th-think so." Naruto nodded slowly.

"Did you hear that?" He asked to his friends. "How long have you two been married?"

"I d-don't k-know." Naruto answered, hoping that they would let him go if he answered all of their questions.

"That motherfucker… We didn't realize anything," The man murmured to himself and then turned to Naruto again. "How could you two marry?"

"D-Don't kn-know. Sasuke t-took us t-to somewhere w-with a little p-plane." Naruto said.

It was after Naruto's father's death. After Naruto passed the maturity age, Sasuke wanted to marry him. Because, Naruto had nobody to take care of him and Sasuke wanted to make him his, to give him his own name. So, he had taken Naruto to a foreign country and they had married, with Naruto not getting what happened at all, but getting happy because Sasuke had said him they would live together in their own home now.

"I didn't know he was _this_ gay," The man said, then held Naruto's chin as he looked at his face. "But, you sure are a feasty one."

"D-Don't t-touch me!" Naruto yanked his head back. "Sasuke do-doesn't like it wh-when others t-touch Naruto!"

"Of course he doesn't," The man smirked at that.

"Do you take his dick inside you?" One of the other men asked. "Cause you know, that doesn't make you his wifey!"

"W-What d-does it m-make me?" Naruto asked slowly, not understanding the foul words he was using.

"That makes you a slut!" The man said and they laughed loudly at that.

Naruto didn't like any of these men. He couldn't stop his tears as they left his beautiful eyes. He wanted to be home. He wanted to be with _him._

"H-He's gonna a-ask you," Naruto said weakly but it was enough to draw the kidnappers attention.

"Huh?"

"He's g-gonna a-ask why y-you w-want to h-hurt me… There w-were others h-hurt m-me before and Sasuke a-asked them w-why, a-and th-they didn't hurt m-me a-again," Naruto said through his tears as he touched the scars on his face softly.

"And, how can he do that? He even doesn't know where you are," One of them said.

Naruto shook his head as he smelled his t-shirt that belonged to Sasuke.

"H-He sees me… He h-hears me… He w-won't l-like any of th-this."

Before any of them could say a thing, the vehicle stopped and the back door opened. The light blinded them for a moment and then one of the kidnappers pushed Naruto outside roughly.

He looked around but had no idea of his whereabouts. He wasn't good at recognizing the places but it seemed that this place hadn't been used for years. It was big and empty. There were pieces of broken glass everywhere and strange looking old machines.

"Oh, finally!" A man with grey, shoulder length hair approached them.

"Boss…"

Everybody bowed to the newcomer except Naruto who looked around with big fearful eyes.

"Welcome Naruto!" The man said with a fake kindness in his voice. "I wanted to meet you for so long!"

"W-Who are y-you?" Naruto asked, wondering how this man knew his name.

"No one important!" The man said. "Tell me, do you want to call Sasuke?"

Naruto frowned. They had taken him without Sasuke knowing and now they were letting him call him? Why were they doing this? He had just wanted a candy. Maybe they wanted some, too…

"Answer!" One of the men who took him pulled his hair harshly, causing Naruto to let out a yelp.

"Now, no need to be rude like this," The boss waved his hand and the pressure on Naruto's hair was gone. "Wanna call him?"

Naruto sniffed and pursed his lips as he nodded. There was nothing that he wanted to do more at the moment.

The boss took off his phone and dialed a number and then handed it to Naruto, who took it with trembling hands. A heartbeat later Naruto heard his warm, now thick with fury, voice.

"Sasuke?"

* * *

Sasuke crushed the no longer burning cigarette under his shoe without caring about the damage he was causing the floor. He had lost the count how many he consumed after Naruto's disappearance. It had been two hours. Two hours that Sasuke searched. Two hours that he called everyone to get them on alarm.

They had gone to the candy shop first, getting no information. Then, they had gone to the local police station, demanding the camera shots. But, they had no luck with that, either. Now, Sasuke was waiting, knowing that whoever took Naruto would call him eventually.

But waiting was killing him. Without knowing how he was, Sasuke felt like dying slowly. He shouldn't have… He shouldn't have sent him with a greenhorn. All he wanted was a fucking candy but instead of taking him there himself, Sasuke had said he got _work_ to do.

_Fuck my fucking mindless mind_.

He was rather startled as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it and looked at the screen. _Unknown_. He answered the call quickly.

"Yes?"

"_Sasuke__?_" Naruto's weak voice was heard at the other line.

"Naruto? Baby? How are you? Where are you?" Sasuke lined up the questions without halting.

"_Sasuke_…" Naruto called his name again and Sasuke could imagine his beautiful face stained with his precious tears.

"Don't cry, baby," He almost pleaded. "Be brave for me, will you? I'll come get you. Don't be afraid, okay?"

"_O-Okay_," Sasuke heard Naruto taking a deep breath. "_I d-don't l-like it h-here, come q-quick, o-okay?"_

"Okay baby, I'll. Do you know where you are?"

"_N-No,"_

"It's okay; I'll find you anyway…" Sasuke said slowly. "I love you so much, okay? And, I'll-"

Sasuke heard some ruffling sounds and then a new voice was heard at the other line.

"_My, my, what lovely things you are! I'm gonna cry!"_

"You…" It seemed that Sasuke knew the voice but couldn't put a finger on exactly who he was.

"_Yes, Sasuke, Mizuki here…"_

"You fucking son of a bitch! What do you want!" Sasuke yelled furiously.

"_Now, let's be calm, or I won't be kind to your little baby doll here."_

"Fuck, don't touch him!" Sasuke shouted.

"_Okay then. Come to see me at the abandoned paper factory at the south side. And, come alone…"_

With that the line went dead.

Frowning, Sasuke turned back and found Kiba and Gaara standing behind him, waiting for him to speak.

"It's Mizuki," Sasuke said slowly. "He wants me… alone."

"Oh, that's something new!" Kiba joked.

"Okay, we're going there and taking Naruto," Sasuke said and then left his room. "Juugo!" He called and immediately a big man with red hair was beside him. "This is the plan; I'm going there alone at first. Kiba, Gaara and you, will be leading three other groups. Kiba will enter from the back, and Gaara will enter from a side. Windows are always closer than the doors, so yeah… And, Juugo, you'll come after me, after every other unit has entered the building. Everybody okay with this?"

All of them nodded except Kiba.

"So, this is the plan A?" Kiba asked casually.

"No, I'm the plan A." Sasuke answered as they got in the elevator.

"So, what's the plan B?" He asked this time.

"It's you." Sasuke said as they got out.

"And C?"

"It's Gaara."

"D?"

Sasuke had to laugh despite everything. By the time they reached the closed parking lot, they had gathered a little army behind them.

"Plan D, my dear friend," Sasuke turned to face Kiba. "Is to run away while screaming your ass off!"

Gaara smiled at that and Kiba chuckled.

"No way in the hell! We're not turning back without baby-sama!"

Sasuke smiled. "That's my brother."

* * *

Naruto shuddered violently as he sat on the cold and wet ground while sucking his right hand's thumb in his mouth.

Naruto got sick so easily. Sasuke always said that, it was because he was so delicate and he always made sure Naruto wore enough thick clothes, ate enough nutritious food and took enough vitamins. And if he ever would get sick, Sasuke would look after him by himself. He wouldn't send Naruto to school and he wouldn't go to work, he would stay by Naruto's side all day.

Naruto missed him terribly. He didn't shed another tear after promising Sasuke to be brave and now he was waiting for him to come. Because Naruto knew, Sasuke would never _ever_ break a promise.

It was already getting dark when they heard footsteps echoing in the silent place. Then, the big front door opened with a loud crack, and the men took a line position behind Naruto who was looking at the door with big, hopeful eyes. And his hopes weren't in vain as Sasuke was seen after a moment, walking inside with slow but sure steps.

Naruto smiled brightly with his thumb still inside his mouth and waved his hand, trying to draw Sasuke's attention. But, he didn't need to. As soon as Sasuke stepped in the old place, his eyes found Naruto, sitting on the ground, waiting for him.

Sasuke smiled back at him. He was sucking on his thumb, showing how insecure he felt without words and Sasuke didn't like it. Despite that, he seemed to be alright, except that there was a dark bruise on his left cheek, staining his perfect skin.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he stood in the middle with a hand gesture from Mizuki. His smile present, Naruto tried to stand up and go to Sasuke, but Mizuki stopped him, holding his shoulder.

"No, no… You keep waiting here."

"Don't touch him!" Sasuke hissed at Mizuki and then looked at Naruto with soft eyes. "Just a little longer, okay? And then, I'll take you home."

Naruto nodded and he sat down in the same spot, but he stopped sucking his thumb, Sasuke's presence was enough to make him feel better.

"What do you want? Speak already!" Sasuke demanded without waiting for another moment.

"Ohh, so quick?" Mizuki joked. "Alright… I think you know what."

"Fuck, Mizuki, just say it!" Sasuke shouted.

"Okay, okay… That fucking council has given Tokyo to you. But, what did I get? Only, fucking Saitama!" Mizuki shouted.

"That has nothing to do with me! They are the ones making the decisions, go cry to the elders!" Sasuke answered back.

"Well, I went to them," Mizuki said as he shifted his weight from one foot to another. "But that head loves you stupidly; he won't listen to anything I say."

"Show some respect!" Sasuke hissed. "He's your leader, too!"

"He's a fucking old man that knows nothing!" Mizuki shouted furiously.

"Okay, whatever," Sasuke tried to reason with him. "Just let Naruto go, he has nothing to do with any of this."

"Oh, he's my life insurance," Mizuki said slowly. "You want him, and I want Tokyo, so an exchange is only fair!"

"Naruto is mine…" Sasuke growled. "I'm not exchanging him for anything!"

"So?" Mizuki asked.

"So, you're going back to your fucking Saitama!" Sasuke said, trying to control his voice.

"Well, too bad…"

Mizuki pointed his gun at Naruto's head and Naruto turned back as he heard the metallic sound.

"Don't look back, Naruto. You look at me." Sasuke called to Naruto who nodded and turned to face him. Sasuke gave him a quick smile and then gave his full attention to Mizuki. "Do you think I'll let you live if anything happens to him? Do you think the council will tolerate such disrespect towards their choices?"

"They don't have to know anything. I will kill him, I will kill you. I bury you, you're history. Tokyo is mine. Simple, huh?" Mizuki looked at Sasuke.

"Now, you missed a little part," Sasuke took off his own, special hand-made gun, and targeted Mizuki's head. Immediately, other men (Sasuke had counted as twenty-one - a funny number to threaten Sasuke with in his own city) pointed guns at Sasuke. "Where I kill you and bury you. I take Naruto and we live happily ever after in my city!"

"Nah!" Mizuki said and looked at Naruto's head and smirked slowly.

Gaara decided that moment to enter the scenery. He was watching inside from the start, and it seemed that Sasuke needed some help there. Deciding to use the surprise factor, Gaara divided his group into two. He entered inside from the right as the other group entered from the left.

The loud sound of breaking glass distracted everybody for a while, giving Gaara and his men to take their stances at Sasuke's sides.

"Now we're even," Sasuke said with a smirk. "No need to use your weapons," Sasuke called to Mizuki's men. "I'll let you live if you put them on the floor."

"Don't trust him," Mizuki said. "We're all in the business. We all know what happens!"

"I keep my promises. I'm always fair, that's why Tokyo was given to me," Sasuke explained. "Leave them and live."

Juugo decided that moment to enter inside with his men.

"Now, you're outnumbered," Sasuke said calmly as Mizuki's men pointed their guns from one of them to another, not knowing which one of them they had to be taking care of. "Let's not shed blood… At least not in front of Naruto."

The men seemed to hesitate so Sasuke decided to persuade them more by asking Gaara,

"Where is Kiba?"

Gaara curved his lips downwards.

Sasuke smiled softly. "Do you think he's performing the plan D?"

Gaara chuckled as he shook his head.

"Last chance," Sasuke said loudly. "What say you?"

One of the men looked around and threw his gun to the ground, lifting his hands. He was followed by the others and soon everybody abandoned their guns.

"You cowards!" Mizuki shouted furiously and held Naruto's neck, holding him in front of his body, using him as a hostage; he pressed the barrel of his gun to Naruto's temple. Naruto whimpered as he felt the cold metal against his skin.

"Let him go!" Sasuke growled as he approached Mizuki.

"Don't come any closer!" Mizuki shouted. "I'll take him with me if I'm dying!"

If Mizuki had been holding someone other than Naruto, Sasuke would have shot Mizuki without blinking. But when it was Naruto, Sasuke was afraid that he wouldn't be fast enough, and before he could stop, Naruto would be taken away from him. _No_. No, he couldn't let anything happen to his baby lover.

"_Just_… Fight with me! Just the two of us! If you win, take whatever you want, only let him go." Sasuke offered.

Mizuki considered Sasuke's words for a moment. "Fine! But he's staying by my side!"

Sasuke gave a short nod and then looked at Naruto with a burning longing. "Just a little more, okay baby?"

Naruto nodded silently.

"You sit there and cover your ears and close your eyes tightly," Sasuke pointed a corner. "And sing me a song as loud as you can… Can you do that for me?"

Naruto nodded again as he sat down where Sasuke wanted.

Sasuke was about to fight with a man to death, he wouldn't let Naruto see anything that would worry or upset him.

"W-Which song?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke one last time.

"Anything is fine." Sasuke flashed a smile at Naruto who nodded and drew his knees to his chest. He closed his eyes tightly and covered his ears with his hands.

Sasuke sighed softly and then turned to face Mizuki. He showed him his gun and threw it between them on the ground, Mizuki did the same; they approached each other slowly.

Sasuke knew that Mizuki wouldn't be satisfied without seeing his dead body, that is if he could. But, somehow, he was at ease. Even if he would die, Gaara or Kiba - wherever the hell was he now, Sasuke didn't want to think - would take Naruto out of this filthy place.

They faced each other and studied the other closely for a while. The whole place was silent as the two waited for the other to make the first move.

_Everbloomings fall out from your skin, colorfully,_

_You bloom seasonably-unseasonably, my one and only._

With Naruto's first words they charged in unison.

_Your scent changes, your blood gets warm, you set me fire._

_Seems there's no way to give up these ebbs and tides._

Sasuke knew and loved this song, and it was always pleasing to listen to it formed by Naruto's sweet voice. But at the moment, he was too occupied with beating a bastard up to stop and listen carefully.

_Burst into flames, nights burn, nights die down,_

_My body becomes upside down, drunk, I feel dizzy._

Sasuke dodged a blow of Mizuki's knee and then lowered his fist to his side of face, making him groan and choke on his own blood.

If it was anything, Sasuke would call his fighting style a mixture of everything. He had to learn lots of schools and ways and in the end, he had ended up with an unreadable unique style.

_Your skin's salt mixes to mine, my one and only._

_Seems there's no way to give up these ebbs and tides._

A quick hand to his neck left Sasuke breathless for a moment but he recovered quickly. Approaching Mizuki swiftly, he striked him with his right hand and when Mizuki was ready to dodge and hit him back, Sasuke used his left hand to thrust into Mizuki's belly directly, hitting his stomach strongly.

_My storm, my disaster, my longing…_

_Not enough, love-makings are not enough._

People began to murmur as Mizuki's face visibly contorted with pain.

_How nice your violence is,_

_How beautiful your compassion is…_

Smirking, Sasuke jumped in the airand turning swiftly, he kicked Mizuki's head, sending him flying to the ground.

_As I love you, I want to love you more,_

_I'm chasing you until death, never letting go._

"You shouldn't have defied me, Mizuki," Sasuke said darkly as he looked at his lying form. "But you're allowed to live for a few minutes more."

Sasuke turned to Naruto and walked to him quickly. He had finished his song but didn't open his eyes and ears.

All Sasuke wanted was to take him in his arms and feel his lovely presence close to him again.

Mizuki watched as Sasuke walked away. He looked around and spotted his gun near. Crawling slowly, he got it, and held it to Sasuke's head.

"Naruto…" Sasuke called out, not wanting to scare him.

Naruto looked up with blurry eyes and whimpered as he saw Sasuke close to him. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke leaned down quickly and took Naruto in his arms, picking him up from the cold ground.

"_Oh_, my baby…" Sasuke moaned out with relief. He hugged Naruto tightly, and buried his face in his hair, inhaling his sweet scent.

During his absence, Sasuke had tried to behave sensibly. He had tried to be strong for both of them. But, in reality not knowing how he was had been eating Sasuke from the inside. And now, having him safely in his arms finally broke Sasuke's cool façade.

Naruto pushed back a sob as his skin came in contact with Sasuke's. He wound his arms around Sasuke's neck and wrapped his legs around his hips, clinging to him tightly.

All the day Naruto had tried to be brave as Sasuke wanted. He had remained silent, he had tried not to hear the things they were talking about them. The strangeness of the place and the people had scared him all the more. But now, he was in Sasuke's arms. He would know what to do; he would save him from these bad men.

Sasuke kissed his soft cheek lingeringly, whispering, "_My life_…"

He held the back of Naruto's head and pressed on it, urging him to bury his face in his neck. Once Sasuke was sure he had covered Naruto's vision, he moved to take Naruto out. But he stopped suddenly as he heard two gun shots and at the same moment heard an agonized scream and felt a burning and stinging pain on his forearm. Closing his eyes briefly, he hissed sharply as he heard the people shout around him.

Naruto whimpered in his arms and Sasuke looked down.

"Are you okay, Naruto? Are you hurting?"

"N-No." Naruto shook his head.

Taking a sigh of relief, Sasuke turned back, holding Naruto's head still in the place.

All of Mizuki's men were lying down away from their weapons and Sasuke's own men were waiting at their side with their loaded guns. Mizuki, himself, too was lying on the ground with a pained expression on his face. Blood was pooling around his thighs, it seemed that he had been shot in the hip. _That must hurt_, Sasuke thought as he looked up. Kiba was standing above Mizuki, gun pointed to his head this time and as usual, cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

"Where were you, bastard?" Sasuke hissed at Kiba, who in return lazily smirked at him.

"Sorry, I got distracted!"

"By, what?" Sasuke asked unbelievingly.

"Well, I was drinking this vodka. And then I began to think of Moscow and then thought of this devushka, so yeah…" Kiba rubbed his hardness with his loaded gun.

"You're sick!" Sasuke said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Whaat? Loving pretty blondies is not a sin!" Kiba answered with big, fake innocent eyes.

Sasuke snickered at him and then turned to Gaara,

"Please take care of this, I'll be back soon."

Gaara nodded and went to Kiba's side as Sasuke walked to a corner distant from all the noise and chaos. He leaned his back to a wall and sat down; his arm was irritating him.

"Naru-chan… Baby look at me," Sasuke took Naruto's face in his palms and studied his face.

Naruto looked around for a moment and then turned to Sasuke. "I-It's o-okay to n-not to be b-brave anymore?" He asked softly.

"It's okay, baby," Sasuke nodded. "I'll be brave for both of us."

Naruto nodded slowly and then let out the sobs he had been holding back all the afternoon.

Sasuke held him securely in his arms and rubbed his back slowly.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Sasuke whispered in his ear, trying to draw him back to the normal life. "Do you wanna go to an amusement park? I won't go to work tomorrow, and you don't go to school, so we can do whatever you want…"

Naruto's sobbing stopped after a while and he drew back to see Sasuke's face. Smiling, Sasuke wiped Naruto's tears away. "You were perfect, my love, I'm so proud of you."

"I w-wanted to be b-brave for Sasuke," Naruto said slowly. "B-But, I thought I c-could never see Sasuke again."

"Shh, baby," Sasuke pressed his forehead on Naruto's. "Don't be afraid anymore, okay? I got you, you're with me again."

Naruto nodded, taking a shaky breath, he asked, "You hurt?"

"No, love, I'm perfect," Sasuke gave Naruto a reassuring smile, and Naruto smiled back at him sweetly. "Let me see here…"

Sasuke held Naruto's chin and turned his head to the side, examining his bruised cheek. He kissed the soft skin lightly, and asked, "Are you hurting here?"

"No," Naruto answered. "Will you ask them why they tried to hurt and steal me?"

Sasuke smiled softly and stood up with Naruto in his arms again. "Yes… You show me who hurt you, okay?"

Narutod nodded and pressed his cheek on Sasuke's, now watching his surroundings without fear in his eyes.

"Line, I want a line!" Sasuke said loud and clear, once they reached to the crowd.

Soon, with Mizuki in the middle, his men were lined, Sasuke's own trusted men surrounding them but there were no visible guns this time, Naruto had seen enough.

Sasuke stood across them. "Show me baby."

"Okay," Naruto nodded, wounding an arm around Sasuke's neck, he began to pinch his cheek softly. "He!" He pointed one of the men. "He hurt Naru-chan the most!" Naruto said as he touched his cheek.

"He slapped you, baby?" Sasuke asked as he eyed the, now looking at him fearfully, man.

"Yes!" Naruto nodded and then pointed other men. "He and he! They were holding Naruto's ankles when he didn't want! And he said, if I was taking Sasuke's dick inside me, I wasn't your wifey but slut!

What's dick? What's a slut, Sasuke?" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke.

"Nothing baby," Sasuke said through gritted teeth. "I'm sure he didn't mean to say it… And, what's more?"

"He yanked Naruto's hair!" Naruto pointed another man and then rubbed the back of his head. "And, and, I told him that Sasuke doesn't like it, but he still touched me!"

Sasuke frowned as Naruto stopped and held onto him with both arms. They were _so_ gonna pay. But, first…

"Gaara!" Sasuke called to him and then began to walk to exit slowly. "Naruto, you'll go with Gaara and wait for me in the car, okay? I'll ask them why they hurt you like this."

"Okay," Naruto nodded slowly and then kissed Sasuke's lips sweetly. "Come soon…"

"I'll, my little love." Sasuke kissed the tip of Naruto's nose and let him down.

Gaara came and took Naruto's hand securely in his. Before he could move, Sasuke clasped his shoulder and leaned into his ear, whispering,

"If you feel anything odd, take him to the safe house. Do not look back."

Gaara nodded and then tugged Naruto's hand, finally taking him out of his filthy place.

Exhaling a deep breath, Sasuke turned back to the middle of the factory. He saw Kiba talking to Mizuki, who was now sitting on the ground, as if nothing happened.

"So, I'm gonna get killed by a man who wears fox ears?" Mizuki asked.

"Nope, not by me!" Kiba shook his head. "Sasuke-sama will do that! And, ahh, look, he's coming already!"

"Kiba," Sasuke called out as he took of his black jacket with a hiss. "I was shot."

"Ohh, fuck!" Kiba run to his side immediately, and holding Sasuke's arm he looked at the wound closely. "Calm down, nothing serious dude. It's just a scratch. Juugo bring us some bandages!"

He took out his little vodka bottle form his jacket's inner pocket and motioned Sasuke to take off his t-shirt. As Sasuke took it off, Kiba took a mouthful sip from the vodka and then poured the bottle on Sasuke's wound.

"The fuck?!" Sasuke exclaimed as the cool liquid burned the open wound. "Warn me at least before!"

"Sorry, lady," Kiba mumbled as he took bondages from Juugo.

"Shut up!" Sasuke snickered and took the bottle from Kiba, drinking quickly.

Kiba chuckled as he bandaged Sasuke's forearm quickly with years of experience. "Done!"

"Thank you, bud." Sasuke smiled at Kiba, who returned to it with one of his own. "You take your t-shirt off, too. Don't get it bloodied." Sasuke said and then walked to Mizuki's side.

"Whatta hellish tattoo is that?" Mizuki asked as sweat dropped fromhis temples.

"Oh, this?" Sasuke touched the tattoo over his heart. It was a portrait of Naruto's smiling face. The art was beautiful but the tattoo looked bad compared to the others on Sasuke's body. "Naruto made this for me… He enjoyed every second of it."

"You really are a ball!" Mizuki said accusingly.

"And you're dead!" Sasuke said casually but looked at the other man first. "Now, as promised, I'll let you live-"

Everybody took a sigh of relief.

"-but of course, you'll get your punishment. Like this…" Without blinking, Sasuke shot one of the men in his ankle. Letting out a scream, the man fell to the ground. "Fair enough, right? This is your punishment for being here, a reminder for you to remember me by. Do not ever make Naruto uncomfortable again," He stressed each word and then turned to Juugo. "You take care of the rest. Kiba, come…"

They walked to the men who kidnapped Naruto.

"Now… You had slapped him, right?" Sasuke held the man's collar. "Why? Because he was crying, screaming, struggling?!" Sasuke slapped the man hard, earning a moan. "And you were the one who touched him, right? You're the one who hurt him the most!"

"No!" The man cried. "I was just following the orders!"

"Orders won't save you…" Sasuke said darkly and held the man's wrist. He struggled but it didn't help and all he could do was to scream as Sasuke shot him in both of his palms. "One was for slapping and one was for touching. And, because you were there to take him, you get this as a usual treat…" He shot the man in his ankles. With a deep moan, he fell to the ground heavily.

"Now, what do you think for him?" Sasuke asked to Kiba as he pointed the man who pulled Naruto's hair.

"Let's burn every single hair on his body!" Kiba suggested excitedly.

The man gasped at the idea and walked backwards. But there was nowhere to go as he was surrounded by Sasuke's men.

"As much as I like the idea, it will take too much time." Sasuke stated.

"Ohh, I know! I know!" Kiba shouted. "I saw a video on the net, gonna try it!"

"Well, okay…" Sasuke nodded and folding his arms, he began to watch Kiba.

Smirking, Kiba took off his vodka and filled his mouth with it. He then, lighted his zippo and holding it at a safe distance from his face; he sprayed the vodka out of his mouth. The meeting of alcohol and fire was remarkable as it turned into red flames. And, when the flames reached their target, the screams they got were remarkable, as well.

The man screamed as loud as he can and began to run around as the flames burned his skin. Everybody scattered around as they watched the man who found his hell early in this world. And they thought that the rumors of Kiba being mad proven right that night, as his joyful laughters mixed with the man's painful screams.

Sasuke frowned as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Taking the device quickly, he checked the caller. It was Gaara, meaning Naruto.

"Kiba," Sasuke looked up and their eyes met. "Shut him up. He's making too much noise… And stinks…"

Nodding, Kiba took his gun and shot the man from his head. The man fell, still burning. "Extinguish him!" He ordered.

Sighing softly, Sasuke answered the call.

"Yes, baby?"

"_Sasuke, I'm bored_!"

Sasuke smiled at Naruto's loud voice. "I'll be there soon, sweetheart."

"_No! Come now! Gaara always watching outside, not playing with me!"_ Naruto said accusingly.

"Just, be a little more patient, will you? The babies who are patient enough get presents."

"_Present? A cake with my name on it?"_

Sasuke chuckled at the wonder in Naruto's voice. "Yes, love, a cake with your name on it!"

"_Chocolate cake?"_

"Chocolate cake." Sasuke nodded.

"_Okay!"_

And the phone was shut, leaving Sasuke with a small smile on his lips.

"We're fastening the process," Sasuke announced. "You called him a slut, right?"

"N-No!" The man shook his head.

Sasuke frowned as he approached the cowed man slowly. "So, you're calling him a liar now?"

"No!" The man cried. "That's not it!"

"Do you know what a slut is?" Sasuke asked slowly. "Want me to find your woman and make her a slut?"

"Please, no, Sasuke-sama!" The man said desperately, knowing that Sasuke could do anything if he wanted. "This has nothing to do with her!"

"That's right… My Naruto had nothing to do with this either, but I'm not as low as you, so nothing will happen to your woman-" The man took a sigh of relief. "Instead," Sasuke continued, "I'll make you a slut!"

"W-What?" The man's eyes widened with disbelief.

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke shook his grey gun in front of his eyes. "You'll be the slut of my gun… Now, take off your pants."

"Sasuke-sama!" The man took a step backwards.

"Don't worry, I'm not that cruel," Sasuke said casually, like he was talking about going for a walk. "I'll spit on your ass to ease the way!"

"Sasuke-sama, please don't do that!" The man backed away, but immediately, was caught by the two of Sasuke's man. "I'm so sorry! Please!"

Sasuke breathed deeply and weighted the man's words for a moment. "Alright, I changed my mind. I don't want my gun to get dirty. So…" He leaned down and took of a little knife from his boot. "I'm gonna get your tongue that called him a slut. Fair, right?" He walked to the man. "Open your mouth now…"

Despite Sasuke's words, the man pursed his lips and shook his head.

"You're trying my patience," Sasuke said, annoyed. "Open your fucking mouth!"

The man shook his head again and parted his lips slightly to say something. But, before he could form a word, he was already shot in the forehead.

"Fucking annoying men!" Sasuke said and without lowering his gun, he killed the other two men who had held Naruto down.

Sighing deeply, Sasuke moved to Mizuki's side with Kiba. He was already pale from blood loss.

Mizuki watched the two with weary eyes and then looked up at Kiba. "Don't you hate it?" He asked. "He's always ordering around and you have to do his dirty work all the time…"

Kiba looked around and then pointed himself with a finger. "Are you talking to me?"

Mizuki frowned. "Of course I'm talking to you!"

"You're trying to turn me against my own brother?" Kiba asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You're not brothers." Mizuki stated.

"It's not blood that makes people brothers. I've known this man since I took my first breath," Kiba replied.

Sasuke was watching the scene with an amused smirk. Mizuki was trying in vain.

"Maybe… But, really, he has everything that you don't!" Mizuki tried again.

Kiba curved his lips downwards. "Do not think so… We live in the same house. We divide what we get in three. And…" Kiba smirked softly. "I have more cars than him! Not to mention that I'm more handsome so I get every chick I want!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke chuckled as he punched Kiba's bare forearm. "Let's go home, I'm bored already."

Smiling and nodding Kiba targeted Mizuki's head with his loaded gun. Standing beside him, Sasuke pointed his gun, as well.

They glanced at each other and nodding, said in unison,

"_Goodbye_…"

They fired their guns at the same time. The bullets piercing through Mizuki's brain, his life was taken from him easily without a chance of surviving.

"Alright," Sasuke took a deep breath and then talked loudly, "The ones who are injured, you are free to go. But don't repeat the same mistake ever again!" He, then, turned to his own men. "Leave the bodies here as a warning for our enemies… Dismissed!"

Everybody bowed as Sasuke and Kiba got out of the place after putting on their clothes. They walked to the car quickly and Sasuke got in the back as Kiba took the front seat beside Gaara.

As soon as Sasuke was in the car, his lap was already occupied with Naruto's light weight. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his little frame and drew him closer.

"I missed you," Naruto said as he placed his ear on Sasuke's heart, listening to its healthy sound.

"I missed you, too." Sasuke said, kissing Naruto's hair.

"You thought of me all the time?" Naruto asked as he drew back.

Sasuke smiled softly as his hands memorized Naruto's beautiful face once again. "You didn't leave my mind baby."

Naruto seemed to be satisfied with the answer as he gave Sasuke a bright smile. Leaning closer, Naruto turned his bruised cheek to Sasuke, demanding to be kissed. Smiling lovingly, Sasuke held Naruto's head between his hands gently and kissed his soft cheek lingeringly.

"Do you feel better?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto nodded with a smile.

There was nothing in this world that Sasuke wouldn't do for this smile. Everything he did, and anything he would was only was for Naruto's happiness, and he wouldn't let anyone hurt or break him. The ones who would dare to touch him would pay dearly as it was proven tonight once again.

"Sasuke cake?"

Sasuke smiled softly.

* * *

After half an hour, Naruto was sitting comfortably on Sasuke's lap, his back against Sasuke's chest, eating a chocolate cake with his name on it happily. He stopped eating suddenly and turned to face Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled as he caressed Naruto's cheek. He had chocolate all over his mouth, and his big eyes were looking at him innocently.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, love?"

"When we're home, I'm gonna lick Sasuke's candy!" He nodded determinatedly.

Sasuke smiled softly as he cupped his face. "You're tired baby. Let's just sleep when we're home…"

"No, I will!" Naruto nodded again. "And then, Sasuke's gonna show me the stars!"

Sasuke smiled wider. "Okay, whatever my Naruto-baby wants."

"Yay!" Naruto smiled happily and gave Sasuke a sloppy kiss. He, then, kept eating his cake throatily.

Sasuke smiled as he licked the chocolate from his lips.

Maybe Mondays weren't that bad. He had his friends with him and had his happy lover in his arms. Everything seemed to be okay.

Sasuke turned his face to the window, watching the crowded streets of Tokyo as Naruto told him about a new game. Life was back to its usual routine. Monday was just a day, not something to cause disturbance, Sasuke tried to reason with himself as he always did to Naruto. But, the six year old in him wouldn't be convinced.

_Nope, still hating Mondays_.

* * *

**And, that's it! Thank you so much for reading, and if you havr time live me a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
